genepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Clara Lopes
Dancestor is the ' ''. '''Clara Maria Eira Lopes (Clara for short), also known as Haze, is the second character we meet in the chapter Prokaryote. She has the power of the Mephitic Scourge, granting her the ability to create and manipulate gas fumes that can also be made poisonous. Charactistics Clara is easily one of the fastest speakers of the cast. She rushes through her sentences as she speaks (or so it seems), sometimes overwhelming those around her, including Omar and Architect. Though she is always dependable, her greatest weakness is her impatience. She must always move fast due to her being nervous about the circumstances in the Location, and this sometimes leads her into hasty decisions before thinking through. Her role in the story Clara is first found running away from Omar, who she found fighting with Leonardo. She alarms Jacqueline about it and they duck into her room. Jacqueline secures it with a time field while they balance their chances. Then, they leave it, only to enter Omar's room. On their way, they meet up with Leonardo and take him along the way. Omar is not happy about them entering his room and securing it with a time field. Actually, he's quite anxious about it. When the three talk about a plan, Omar bursts through the room, startling them. He accuses Jacqueline before two NoBots enter through holes in the wall. They fight and succesfully defeat one before they decide to go to the doors. Clara discovers her puzzle involves filling a gauge of 2 atm. However, after Jacqueline blacks out, she gets frightened by the implications about it and needs some convincing of Jacqueline for her to do her puzzle. Clara then discovers her side-effect before she enters the Location. Speculation about her past In-story, the only thing mentioned about her past is her knowledge of radioactivity. Questions on asked things reveal more. Clara was a phd student, and apparently very enthusiastic about it. May have been about radioactivity, based on her knowledge about half-lives. However, she disliked living alone, which may say she didn't got a significant other. There is also the implication she was a writer, at least, in her free time. Her dearest memory is finding something new. This might be literally, discovering a new specie of plant/animal or something else, but it is kind of likely several of these are not meant to be like that. Her flavour quote at her civilian reference is 'I heard the dead' - certainly ominous. In other universes In the PMMM fan universe, Clara is a Puella Magi who fights alongside Jacqueline, Leonardo and Omar - specifically him, since their powers work well with eachother. She doesn't really like his character, but is the one who usually keeps him in line. Others consider her 'a hot character', and she's bothered by this and 'won't hesitate to call Omar for help'. The full implications of this (and if this refers to subtext) are unrevealed. Her wish before the Cold Light hit her, was: ‘''My life has been pretty boring until now...this light may be the end. Before I die, let it be in a way it has been a last, new impulse.''’ Trivia * In this fanwork, the traditional Chinese character under her (煙) reads 'Fume'. * Her associated color, #8AFF00, is the inverted form of her dancestor's associated color, #7500FF. ** Her color is called 'Chartreuse'. * Clara's life number (with her entire name) using Pythagorean numerology is 2, sharing it with Omar. Without her two second names, it is 8 (she would be the only one to have it), but this is not considered valid. * The symbol on her civilian form is the same as the one seen here. Gallery ohayouclara.gif|Ohayou, Clara! Claracivilianform.png|Clara in her civilian form. bonnieclaraautobalance.png|Clara after the autobalance. Haze.png|Clara's future form, Haze. 06 Clara Lopes - Copy.jpg|Clara as she appears in the PMMM fan universe. (outdated) Category:LUCA group Category:Prokaryota